character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Double (Skullgirls)
|-|1= |-|2= |-|Nun= |-|Blob= Summary Double (JP: ダブル) is one of the playable characters in Skullgirls, and is a monstrous, transforming creature working under the Trinity, responsible for ensuring that the Skull Heart falls into the "right" hands and manipulating events according to the goddesses' will. Her current guise is as a nun under the name Sister Agatha. Power and Stats Tier: 4-C Name: Double, Sister Agatha, Shapeshifter Age: Unknown (Implied to be as old as the Skull Heart.) Height: Varies Weight: Varies Gender: Unknown (It's currently referred to as Female.) Origin: Skullgirls Classification: Nun, Blob, Shapeshifter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Organic Abomination and Eldritch Physiology, Regeneration (High-Mid to Low-High), Immortality (Types 1, 3 & 4), Limited Soul Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Necromancy, Absorption, Shapeshifting, Shapeshifting Combat, Pygakinetic Combat, Summoning, Duplication, Danmaku, Power Mimicry, Possibly Wish Granting (Stated to have the same power as the Skull Heart.), Body Control, Elasticity, Limited Power Nullification (Removed Marie's control over Beowulf's Gigan Arm.) Attack Potency: Star Level (Was able to beat Marie, and she was stated to have the same power as the Skull Heart, Comparable with Annie.) Speed: Unknown, at least Hypersonic (Should've been comparable to Peacock.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Steller Durability: Star Level Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee to hundreds of meters depending on form and attack Intelligence: Above Average (Has a average IQ.) Weaknesses: None Notable. Others Standard Equipment: Skull Heart. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Shapeshifting': Has the ability to transform into anyone or anything, gaining the power and abilities of whoever or whatever she copies, although she fares just fine on her own. |-|Normals= *'Standing Jab': Can transforms into Filia and does a standard jab that can be chained twice. *'Crouching Jab': Can transforms into Filia and does a quick jab while crouching that can chain twice. *'Clawpy Cat': Can turns into Ms. Fortune and does Claws for Alarm. *'Strong Pie': Can turns into Peacock and attacks with Pie Splat. *'Elbow Emulator': Can transforms into Cerebella and uses a weaker Enforcer Elbow. *'Cheap Haircut': Can transforms into Filia and performs Buzz Cut. *'Fugazi Knuckle': Can transforms into Cerebella and attacks with Titan Knuckle. *'Double Drawn Weave': Can turns into Filia and attacks with a slightly stronger Queue Sting. *'Violet Tantrum': Can takes the form of Painwheel and attacks with a slightly stronger Violet Grudge. *'Substitue Short': Can transforms into Valentine and performs Shin Splint. *'Stamp': Can transforms into Painwheel and attacks with Pierce. *'Spiral Fraud': Can transforms into Parasoul and attacks with Spiral Flare. *'Too Forward': Can turns into Parasoul and performs the first half of the move with the first part of Queen's Gambit. If chained twice, it will turn into Filia and perform Leg Warmer. *'Cliché': Can turns into Parasoul and attacks with Beauty. *'Pateller Repeat': Can transforms into Valentine and attacks with Pateller Reflex. *'Impawster': Can transforms into Ms. Fortune and attacks with Limber Up. *'Sweeping Generalization': Can turns into Valentine and performs Kiri Barai. *'Bogus Buzzard': Can turns into Peacock and attacks with Buzzin Buzzard. |-|Throws= *'Godhand': Can takes the form of a huge, demonic hand with a mouth, grabs the opponent with the "tongue" (which consists of hands), and crushes the opponent before spitting them out. *'Kitten Blender': At first, She transforms into Ms. Fortune and performs Cat Ceiling, but then turns into Painwheel and attacks with an aerial Buer Reaper. |-|Specials= *'Luger Replica': Can transforms into Parasoul and shoots a bullet from her Luger pistol. *'Hornet Bomber': Can transforms into Cerebella and throws itself at the opponent backside first with Vice Versa in front of it. *'Flesh Step': Can steps forward, moving through opponents when close. *'Item Crash': Can transforms into different objects and falls, intending to damage the opponent on the way down. *'Cilia Slide': Can turns into Filia and performs a slide that knocks opponents to the other side. |-|Blockbusters= *'Bandwagon Rushdown': Can transforms into Peacock and jumps into a portal. Moments later, a cartoony-looking car packed with Peacock and her minions drives across the screen, delivering multiple hits to the opponent. *'Beast of Gehenna': Can places a puddle on the ground which transforms into a monster's head and will devour the opponent if they get close enough to it. If she takes damage, gets thrown or places another puddle will make it disappear unless it has already begun the attack. *'Catellite Lives': Can transforms into a headless Ms. Fortune and summons a group of creatures that resemble Ms. Fortune's head. The heads attack the opponent (attacks vary with attack button used), and Double was free to move and perform its regular moves after summoning them. *'Nightmare Legion': Can relentlessly knocks its opponent around the battlefield with a series of powerful blows, each delivered in a different form. *'Megalith Array': Can transforms into a massive Easter Island moai and bombards its opponent with all manner of projectiles, including energy rings and bombs. Each attack button fires a different projectile. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Quote: "Ignorant children... you would rebel against the Great Mother?" Category:Characters Category:Skullgirls Category:Tier 4 Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Monsters Category:Monster Girls Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Priests Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Size Users Category:Necromancers Category:Absorption Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Summoners Category:Duplication Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Power Nullification Users